


Kinktober #11

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nevactacus, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Kinktober prompts:Nevactacus - frottage
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Nevactacus





	Kinktober #11

Nevada pushed his chair back from the table and started to stand, but he hesitated and sank slowly back into his seat when Caractacus stepped up to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. Nevada looked up at him, raising his eyebrows in silent question. 

Caractacus carefully swung a leg over Nevada’s and sat down on his lap facing him. “Hello.”

Nevada snorted. “Hello? We just ate together.”

“Oh.” Caractacus settled his arms onto Nevada’s shoulders, letting them hang over the back of the chair. “Do you want me to...get off?”

Nevada rolled his eyes. “ _Qué deseas_ , _Chiflado_.”

“What do you mean?” Caractacus asked, inching closer on the other man’s lap. ”I have to want something in order to make out with you?” He leaned against Nevada and kissed him. Nevada opened his mouth to Caractacus’s questing tongue but didn’t respond otherwise, waiting passively while Caractacus explored his mouth. 

He wasn’t as immune to Caractacus’s advances as he’d like to appear, though; Caractacus felt Nevada’s hands come to rest on his hips, and there was a small hitch in Nevada’s breath when Caractacus pressed their crotches together. 

“Although I do have a favor to ask,” Caractacus said after a minute, drawing back to look at Nevada’s face. 

“Must be a big one,” Nevada remarked.

“Speaking of,” Caractacus said, reaching down between them with one hand to feel Nevada’s fly. “I’m feeling some interest. Does this mean we have a deal?”

“You think I’d agree to somethin, I don’t know what it is?” He seemed amused, which was good. He’d been in a good mood all day. 

“Well.” Caractacus’s legs were spread wide enough to straddle Nevada’s waist and the chair, and he rolled his hips a few times to brush the bulge of his fly against Nevada’s. Caractacus knew he had the other man’s full attention—Nevada’s eyes had darkened considerably, and his grip on Caractacus’s hips was tight. “You know Jeremy has his science fair presentation tonight.”

“Mm.”

“He’d really like you to be there.”

“ _Crees_?”

Caractacus ducked his head to kiss Nevada’s neck. He could feel Nevada hardening against him. “Of course.” He licked Nevada’s skin, feeling the prickly stubble against his tongue. Nevada’s hands slid from Caractacus’s hips around to his ass, pulling him closer, and Caractacus obediently ground against him again. “I’d really like you to join me,” he added with his face buried in Nevada’s neck. “For all of us to go together.”

Nevada was silent, and after a few more seconds Caractacus lifted his head to look at him. “Go in a big room full of asshole kids and their asshole parents and listen to ‘em talk about science? Huh. That _is_ a big favor.”

Caractacus reached down and unbuttoned Nevada’s jeans, carefully unzipping over his erection. “They won’t all be assholes. I’ll be there.” He wiggled his fingers into the tight confines of Nevada’s pants. “And I think we both know you like me.”

“You’re okay,” Nevada allowed. “Guess it wouldn’t be the worst thing.”

Caractacus worked his fingers around Nevada’s cock, watching to make sure he didn’t catch any skin on the gaping zipper; he was much more careful than Nevada would be with himself. “That’s the spirit.”

Nevada grabbed Caractacus’s wrist, stopping him. When Caractacus looked up at his face, Nevada sighed. “He already asked me. I told him I would go.”

Caractacus took a moment to process. “Jeremy? Asked you himself?”

“ _Sí_ , your brats ain’t scared of me no more.” Nevada paused. “It’s annoying.”

Caractacus smiled, tugging Nevada’s erection free from his jeans. Nevada grunted, shifting a little beneath Caractacus’s weight. “Thank you for telling me,” Caractacus said, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Nevada’s lips. His hand was working slowly, stroking Nevada’s warm cock between their bodies. 

“I get a reward for telling before you sucked my dick?”

Caractacus unzipped himself, pulling his own erection out of his trousers with a sigh of relief. “Sucking was never in the plan,” he said, rubbing his bare cock against Nevada’s for a few seconds before looking up to meet his dark stare. “This time,” he added, and Nevada’s lips quirked in amusement. Caractacus wrapped his hand around both of their erections, stroking slowly, and Nevada pulled the inventor’s head down for a rough kiss. Caractacus moaned softly into Nevada’s mouth, arching his back as he pushed himself into his hand, feeling the hard length of Nevada’s cock sliding against his.

Caractacus turned his face away from Nevada’s to draw a breath. “We could move this someplace more comfortable,” Nevada suggested, but he shoved his hands down the back of Caractacus’s pants to knead his ass. 

“I’m comfortable.” Caractacus wrapped both hands around their cocks, stroking faster, his thighs pressed tight against Nevada’s. 

“Shit,” Nevada said, closing his eyes. “You are good with your hands, _Chiflado_.”

“Worth a favor, wouldn’t you say?” 

Nevada cracked an eye to peer at him. He didn’t point out that Caractacus was getting as much from the handjob as Nevada was, instead saying, “I already said I’d go.”

Caractacus smiled, which made Nevada open his other eye so he could glare suspiciously at the inventor. “That wasn’t the favor,” Caractacus said, letting his hands come to a stop. 

Nevada waited a few beats, but when Caractacus didn’t offer anything else he asked: “You gonna tell me or I gotta guess?”

“Dinner out, afterward. Just the two of us. I’d like you to wear a suit.”

Nevada’s eyebrows went up before crashing down. “What kinda suit.”

Caractacus laughed, brushing a quick kiss over Nevada’s lips. “Nothing terrible, I promise. No plaid or bright colors. Just a regular suit—black, dark blue...You’d look good in blue but it’s up to you.”

Nevada regarded him in silence, considering the request. “If you don’t want people at the science thing to—” he started, but he never got to finish the thought.

“No,” Caractacus interrupted, looking alarmed. He let go of their erections to loop his arms around Nevada’s neck. “I don’t give a fuck about anyone else,” he said, and Nevada made a small sound of acknowledgment. “I promise,” he added, as though his earnestness could be questioned. “I just want to see you in a suit. Not at the science fair, you can wear whatever you want to that. We can go out to dinner, and you’ll wear a suit. And then I’ll bring you home and strip it off you.”

Nevada reached up and grabbed Caractacus’s wrist, pulling his hand down, and Caractacus wrapped his fingers around their cocks without hesitation, resuming his steady strokes. “I guess we can make a deal,” Nevada said after a few moments.

It was Caractacus’s turn to look suspicious, because he was suddenly sure Nevada wasn’t talking about the handjob currently in progress. “What kind of deal?”

“I wear something for you,” Nevada said, working his hand further down the back of Caractacus’s pants, reaching a finger into the crack of his ass. “You wear something for me…”

Caractacus’s hand stuttered for a moment as he shivered. “You want me to wear a plug?” he guessed.

“For starters.”

Caractacus swallowed, his cock jerking against Nevada’s. “And what else?”

“You want me to wear a tie with this blue suit?”

“Ideally.”

“Then...hmm…” Nevada said, looking down at their leaking erections. “What’s the... _jaula de castidad_.”

“You mean in _public_?” Caractacus asked, his voice a little squeakier than he intended. 

“No one knows but me,” Nevada said with a shrug of one shoulder. 

Caractacus licked his lips, debating. He couldn’t deny a certain thrill at the thought of walking around, plugged and caged inside his suit, a secret shared only with Nevada. Claimed completely…

He closed his eyes, dropping his forehead onto Nevada’s shoulder as he came, emptying himself onto their shirts and down over his fist.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nevada breathed in surprise, bucking up a little as he came a moment later, pushed over the edge by the feeling of Caractacus squirming and quivering in his lap. 

“Deal,” Caractacus said, letting his hand fall away from their messy cocks. “I’ll make a reservation.”


End file.
